verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Theosophische Gesellschaft in Amerika
Die Theosophische Gesellschaft in Amerika ist eine theosophische Organisation, die aus der 1875 in New York gegründeten Theosophischen Gesellschaft (TG) hervorging. Die Spaltung erfolgte am 28. April 1895 unter William Quan Judge. Im Laufe der Zeit änderte sie mehrmals ihren Namen und firmiert heute unter Theosophische Gesellschaft Pasadena. Vorgeschichte Am 17. November 1875 gründeten Helena Blavatsky, Henry Steel Olcott, William Quan Judge u.a. in New York die Theosophische Gesellschaft (TG). Olcott wurde Präsident und Judge Generalsekretär der neuen Organisation. Blavatsky und Olcott verließen Ende 1878 die USA und verlegten das Hauptquartier der TG nach Adyar in Indien. Judge blieb in New York zurück und leitete anfangs praktisch alleine die Geschicke der TG in den USA. Nachdem sich die TG von Adyar aus über die ganze Welt verbreitet hatte, wurden auf allen Kontinenten eigene Sektionen der TG ins Leben gerufen. Im Oktober 1886 war in New York die Amerikanische Sektion der TG (ASTG) entstanden und Judge zu dessen Generalsekretär gewählt worden. Die ASTG, und damit Judge, waren direkt der Zentrale in Adyar unter der Präsidentschaft von Olcott unterstellt. Judge unternahm Reisen und hielt zahlreiche Vorträge, welche zur Gründung neuer Zweige und Zentren in den USA führte. Dadurch wuchs die ASTG von etwa 12 Logen bei der Gründung im Oktober 1886 auf 101 Loge bis zum 28. April 1895, der Trennung von Adyar. Durch den Tod Helena Blavatsky's am 8. Mai 1891 und vermutlich auch als Folge seiner anstrengenden Reisen, verschlechterte sich der Gesundheitszustand Olcott's. Aus diesem Grund veröffentlichte er seine Absicht, als Präsident der TG in Adyar zurückzutreten. Daraufhin schlugen die ASTG und die Europäische Sektion der TG Judge als Nachfolger vor. Obwohl Olcott offiziell noch nicht zurückgetreten war, war die europäische Sektion irrtümlich der Ansicht, dass eben dies geschehen war und wählten Judge als neuen Präsidenten. Als Olcott davon erfuhr, widerrief er seine Rücktrittsabsicht und blieb weiterhin Präsident. Diese Verwirrungen führten zu gegenseitigem Misstrauen und Anschuldigungen, die das Klima in der TG vergifteten. Zusätzlich verschärft wurde die Situation durch Annie Besant, die mit ihrer hinduistischen Ausrichtung neue Spannungen in die TG brachte und nach und nach an Einfluss gewann. Am 28. April 1895 erklärte die ASTG ihren Austritt aus der TG und wählte Judge zu ihrem Präsidenten auf Lebenszeit. Nur 26 Logen blieben in der ASTG und damit bei Olcott, 75 Logen gingen mit Judge und begründeten die Theosophical Society in America (= Theosophische Gesellschaft in Amerika (TGinA)). Diese erklärte sich als völlig eigenständig und von der TG in Adyar unabhängig. Die Spaltung ging als The Split in die Geschichte ein und war nur der Auftakt für eine Reihe weiterer Schismen, die in den folgenden Jahrzehnten zu einem schier unüberschaubaren Sammelsurium von Logen, Organisationen und Gesellschaften führte. Alle behaupteten jedoch, die "wahre" und "echte" Theosophie zu vertreten. Olcott schloss daraufhin die „Sezessionisten“ aus der nun Theosophische Gesellschaft Adyar (Adyar-TG) genannten TG aus und anerkannte am 5. Juli 1895 die bei ihm verbliebenen 26 Logen. Diese wurden weiterhin von der Adyar unterstellten ASTG, unter ihrem neuen Generalsekretär Alexander Fullerton, geführt und reorganisiert. The Theosophical Society in America William Quan Judge organisierte die TGinA nach föderalistischen Grundsätzen und gewährte den einzelnen Logen und Zentren seiner Organisation weitgehende Autonomie. In den folgenden knapp 11 Monaten bis zu seinem Tod am 21. März 1896, erweiterte Judge die TGinA wieder auf rund 100 Logen. Nach dem Tod Judge's, der keine klaren Richtlinien für die Zukunft getroffen hatte, folgte eine umstrittene Suche nach dem letzten Willen bezüglich seiner Nachfolge. In seinen Papieren, die eigenartigerweise später spurlos verschwanden, fand man einen Hinweis, der dahingehend interpretiert wurde, dass eine Person Namens Promise (= Versprechen, Verheißung) sein Nachfolger sein solle. Daraufhin wurde mit Hilfe eines Mediums Kontakt zum Verstorbenen Judge (manche sprechen von Helena Blavatsky) aufgenommen, und dieser erklärte angeblich Katherine Tingley als identisch mit „Promise“. Diese „Wahl“ sollte den Mitgliedern aber erst nach Ablauf eines Jahres mitgeteilt werden, so lautete eine weitere Anweisung, dennoch sickerte die Information sofort durch und war als offenes Geheimnis praktisch jedem bekannt. Tingley schlug auf einem Kongress in New York Ende April 1896 Ernest T. Hargrove als (Übergangs-)Präsident und Nachfolger Judge's vor und dieser Vorschlag wurde angenommen. Hargrove, der neben anderen in Judge's Papieren den Hinweis auf Promise „gefunden“ hatte, war damit zunächst Präsident der TGinA geworden, die eigentliche Eminenz im Hintergrund war jedoch von Anfang an Katherine Tingley. Universal Brotherhood and Theosophical Society Am 13. Januar 1898 gründete Tingley in New York die International Brotherhood Organisation ((IBO =Internationale Bruderschaftsorganisation). Auf einem großen theosophischen Kongress in Chicago, am 18. Februar 1898, wurde Tingley nun „offiziell“ als Präsidentin der IBO und der TGinA gewählt und die TGinA der IBO unterstellt. Beide zusammen firmierten ab diesem Zeitpunkt als Universal Brotherhood and Theosophical Society (UBTS) mit Tingley als Präsidentin. Auf diesem Kongress ließ sie sich mit umfassenden Vollmachten ausstatten, die ihr vollständige Gewalt über alle Zentren und Logen der TGinA samt deren Führungsmannschaften einräumte, damit wurde der Föderalismus Judges über Bord geworfen und der Führungsstil autokratisch. Bei Judge stand die Verwirklichung der esoterisch- okkult- religiösen Gedanken der Theosophie im Vordergrund, Katherine Tingley erweiterte dieses Gebäude um soziale und erzieherische Aspekte. Die Schattenseite an dieser Entwicklung war, dass sich bereits in den ersten Jahren ihrer Präsidentschaft mehrere theosophische Gruppen und Logen von der UBTS abwandten und eigene Organisationen gründeten. Diese Zersplitterung wurde vor allem durch Tingleys absoluten Herrschaftsanspruch aber auch ihre Hinwendung zu sozialen und erzieherischen Aufgaben ausgelöst, die Theosophie kam dabei für manche zu kurz. Am 13. Februar 1900 verlegte Tingley die Zentrale von New York nach Point Loma bei San Diego in Kalifornien, wo sie ein theosophisches Weltzentrum und die theosophische Gemeinschaft Lomaland aufbaute. Später bürgerte sich die Bezeichnung Theosophische Gesellschaft Point Loma (TG-Point Loma) für die UBTS ein. Die Spaltungen * Durch den Chicagoer Kongress am 18. Februar 1898, hatte Ernest T. Hargrove alle Kompetenzen an Tingley verloren und war durch diesen Schachzug zum jederzeit auswechselbaren Befehlsempfänger degradiert und praktisch kaltgestellt. Hargrove protestierte heftig gegen diese Entscheidung des Kongresses, erklärte diesen für illegal und berief seinen eigenen Kongress in einem anderen Raum ein. Auf diesem wählten seine Anhänger A. H. Spencer zum Präsidenten der TGinA und erklärten die Statuten, welche Judge am 28. April 1895 der TGinA gegeben hatte, als richtungsweisend. Doch alleine schon die Anzahl seiner Anhänger, etwa 200, gegenüber etwa 5800 auf Seiten Tingleys, machten das Unternehmen Hargroves hoffnungslos. Auch als er am 19. März 1898 in einem Rundschreiben (vielleicht sogar wahrheitsgemäß?) behauptete, er selbst hätte Tingley zu Promise „gemacht“, alles sei von ihm eingefädelt worden und keinesfalls der letzte Wille Judges, änderte dies nichts mehr an den Tatsachen. Dennoch, oder gerade deshalb, führten Hargrove und seine etwa 200 Anhänger die TGinA als nun eigenständige Organisation weiter und behaupteten, die rechtmäßigen Nachfolger Judges zu sein. Dadurch gab es ab nun zwei TGinAs, einerseits die tingleysche TGinA, welche sich seit dem Kongress UBTS nannte, und andererseits die hargrovesche TGinA (zur besseren Unterscheidung Theosophische Gesellschaft in Amerika (Hargrove) (TGinA-Hargrove) genannt). * Ende 1898 kam es zur zweiten Spaltung als Francia A. La Due, genannt „Blue Star“, und William H. Dower aus der UBTS-Loge in Syracuse austraten und eine neue TG gründeten. Diesem Temple of the People (= Tempel der Menschheit) schlossen sich in den folgenden Jahren noch weitere UBTS-Logen an. * The Theosophical Society of New York, auch Independent Theosophical Society genannt, trat unter J.H. Salisbury, Donald Nicholson und Harold W. Percival im Jahre 1899 aus der UBTS aus und erklärte sich unabhängig. Salisbury und Nicholson, beides langjährige Freunde von Judge und Mitglieder der TGinA, hatten mit Sorge den Kurswechsel unter der Präsidentschaft von Tingley betrachtet. 1899 versuchten sie, durch die Gründung einer neuen TG, die Theosophie im Sinne Judges fortzuführen. Sie traten aus Tingleys TGinA aus und gründeten die TS of New York. Mehrere andere TGinA-Mitglieder folgten ihrem Beispiel und traten der neuen Organisation bei, insgesamt blieb die TS of New York jedoch klein und kam nie recht in Schwung. Für die TGinA waren die Austritte dennoch schmerzhaft, da sie langjährige, führende und sehr aktive Mitglieder betraf, die damit auch als Vorbilder ausfielen. * Alice L. Cleather kehrte der UBTS 1899 den Rücken und ihre Anhänger gründeten später in London die Blavatsky Association. * Robert Crosbie verließ 1904 die UBTS und gründete 1909 die United Lodge of Theosophists (ULT) in Los Angeles. * Daneben gab es noch eine Reihe weiterer, jedoch nicht so bedeutender oder nur kurzzeitig existierender, Austritte und Neugründungen. Manche Logen schlossen sich auch der ASTG, und damit der Adyar-TG unter Henry Steel Olcott an, wieder andere versuchten einen „Mittelweg“ und orientierten sich sowohl an Adyar als auch der UBTS. Theosophische Gesellschaft Point Loma Nach dem Tod Katherine Tingley's, am 11. Juli 1929, wurde Gottfried de Purucker ordnungsgemäß und ganz ohne Querelen am 26. Juli 1929 vom Führungsgremium der UBTS zum Präsidenten ernannt. Am 1. September dieses Jahres änderte er den Namen von UBTS auf Theosophical Society (= Theosophische Gesellschaft (TG)). Da dies zu Verwechslungen mit der Adyar-TG führte, sprach man allgemein von der TG-Point Loma. Neben der Namensänderung nahm Purucker auch eine Kursänderung vor und kehrte zu einer föderalistischen Struktur zurück, welche den Logen und Zentren weitestgehende Autonomie gewährte. Theosophische Gesellschaft Covina Am 29. Juni 1942 verkaufte Purucker Lomaland aus finanziellen Gründen und verlegte das Hauptquartier nach Covina, an einen wesentlich kleineren, und günstigeren, Standort. Dem neuen Standort entsprechend, sprach man nun von der TG-Covina. Nach Puruckers Tod, am 27. September 1942, gab es eine etwa 3-jährige Übergangsphase ohne gewählten Präsidenten, dessen Aufgaben wurden Interimsmäßig vom Führungsgremium unter der Leitung von Iverson L. Harris wahrgenommen. Am 22. Oktober 1945 wurde Arthur L. Conger zum neuen Oberhaupt ernannt. Während Congers Präsidentschaft, vor allem nach seiner Wahl, kam es zu Kritik und Unstimmigkeiten zwischen ihm und mehreren Mitgliedern. Eine gütliche Einigung konnte nicht erzielt werden und dies führte dazu, dass führende Theosophen entlassen wurden und andere von sich aus die Gesellschaft verließen. Dadurch war der Friede wohl wieder hergestellt, insgesamt ging die TGinA jedoch geschwächt aus dieser Krise hervor. Theosophische Gesellschaft Pasadena Auch die Liegenschaft in Covina konnte finanziell nicht gehalten werden, schließlich musste Conger sie veräußern und eine günstigere Stelle suchen. In den Jahren 1950 und 1951 erfolgte in mehreren Etappen der Umzug nach Pasadena und Altadena, in 3 separate, kleinere Domizile, wo sich die Gesellschaft heute (2006) noch befindet. Nun sprach man von der Theosophischen Gesellschaft Pasadena. Nach Conger's Tod, am 19. Februar 1951, wurde James A. Long, nach einer umstrittenen Wahl, die eine weitere Spaltung zur Folge hatte, zum neuen Präsidenten gewählt. Nach seinem Tod am 19. Juli 1971, übernahm Grace F. Knoche (geb. 15. Februar 1909) die Präsidentschaft und nach deren Tod am 18. Februar 2006 übernahm Randell C. Grubb (geb. 1. August 1951) dieses Amt. Eine weitere Spaltung Bereits vor Conger's Tod, am 19. Februar 1951, kam es zu einem Machtkampf um seine Nachfolge. Dieser Kampf um die Führung wurde zwischen William Hartley und James A. Long ausgetragen. Obwohl Hartley bei der Abstimmung eine relative Mehrheit erreichte, endete die Wahl mit dem Sieg Long's, der nun die Präsidentschaft der TG-Pasadena übernahm. Der genaue Ablauf der Wahl und die Gründe für diese Entscheidung, wurden bis heute (2006) nicht aufgeklärt. In Folge dieser umstrittenen Wahl kam es, wieder einmal, zu einer Spaltung der TGinA durch das Ausscheiden der Holländischen Sektion unter ihrem Präsidenten D.J.P. Kok im Jahr 1951. Die Holländische Sektion anerkannte die (umstrittene) Wahl Long's nicht, sondern sah William Hartley als den rechtmäßigen Präsidenten an. Damit wurden ab diesem Zeitpunkt auch alle Entscheidungen und Weichenstellungen der TG-Pasadena unter Long nicht ratifiziert. Dies kam de facto einem Austritt der Holländischen Sektion gleich und dabei blieb es auch. Damit nicht genug, schlossen sich dem holländischen Beispiel weitere TG-Pasadena-Logen auf der ganzen Welt an, dadurch weitete sich der Bruch aus und nahm schwerwiegende Ausmaße an. Theosophische Gesellschaft Point Loma-Covina Zur Abgrenzung von der TG-Pasadena nannten sich die (de facto) ausgetretenen Logen Theosophische Gesellschaft Point Loma-Covina. Damit signalisieren sie, dass sie sich, im Gegensatz zu Pasadena, als die rechtmäßigen Nachfolger der Linie Blavatsky - Judge - Tingley - Purucker - Conger sahen (der zwischen Judge und Tingley kurz amtierende Präsident Ernest T. Hargrove wird allgemein gerne unterschlagen). Der Name Point Loma-Covina kam dabei deshalb zur Anwendung, da Tingley, Purucker und Conger ihr Hauptquartier in den Ortschaften Point Loma und später in Covina hatten. Diese Trennung, TG-Pasadena und TG-Point Loma-Covina, besteht bis heute (2006). Dabei hat die TG Point Loma-Covina kein eigentliches Hauptquartier, sondern jede Loge orientiert sich an den Richtlinien aus der Zeit bis 1951. Der Name TG Point Loma-Covina gibt manchmal Anlass zu Verwechslungen und Spekulationen, da oft leicht eine direkte Beziehung zu Katherine Tingley und Gottfried de Purucker, die ihr Hauptquartier ja dort hatten, gesehen wird. Resümee Zusammenfassend kann gesagt werden, dass die TGinA im Laufe ihrer Geschichte zu beachtlicher Größe gewachsen ist und viele Erfolge zu verzeichnen hatte. Dennoch konnte sie ihre Einheit während der Tingley-, Conger- und Long-Präsidentschaften nicht erhalten, verlor in dieser Zeit viele Mitglieder und zersplitterte in mehrere, zum Teil konkurrierende, Gesellschaften. Diese Trennungen sind bis heute (2006) nicht überwunden. Chronologischer Verlauf Nach Namen der Gesellschaft * 1875 = Gründung der Theosophischen Gesellschaft (TG) * 1895 = Austritt aus der TG und Gründung der Theosophical Society in America (Theosophische Gesellschaft in Amerika) (TGinA) * 1898 = Umwandlung in Universal Brotherhood and Theosophical Society (UBTS) * 1929 = Theosophische Gesellschaft Point Loma (TG-Point Loma) * 1942 = Theosophische Gesellschaft Covina (TG-Covina) * 1951 = Theosophische Gesellschaft Pasadena (TG-Pasadena) Nach deren Präsidenten * 1895-1896 = William Quan Judge * 1896-1898 = Ernest T. Hargrove * 1898-1929 = Katherine Tingley * 1929-1942 = Gottfried de Purucker * 1942-1945 = Interimsmäßig durch Führungsgremium unter der Leitung von Iverson L. Harris * 1945-1951 = Arthur L. Conger * 1951-1971 = James A. Long * 1971-2006 = Grace F. Knoche * seit 2006 = Randell C. Grubb Literatur * Campbell, Bruce F.: Ancient wisdom revived, a history of the Theosophical movement. University of California Press, Berkeley 1980; ISBN 0-520-03968-8 * Fährmann, Johannes: Theosophen und die Theosophische Gesellschaft. Schatzkammer-Verlag, Buenos Aires 1950 * Frohnmeyer, Leonhard Johannes; Blum-Ernst, Alfred: Die theosophische Bewegung, ihre Geschichte, Darstellung und Beurteilung. Calwer Vereinsbuchhandlung, Stuttgart 1923 * Fussell, Joseph H.: Incidents in the history of the theosophical movement, founded in New York city in 1875 by H.P. Blavatsky, continued under William Q. Judge, and now under the direction of their successor, Katherine Tingley. Aryan Theosophical Press, Point Loma 1920 * Kumar, K. Parvathi: Die theosophische Bewegung. Edition Kulapati, Wermelskirchen 1996; ISBN 3-930637-07-3 * Penzig, Otto: Die Theosophie und die theosophische Gesellschaft. Pieper, Düsseldorf 1921 * Theosophische Gesellschaft (Hrsg.): Die Theosophische Gesellschaft, Pasadena. Theosophische Gesellschaft, München 1986 Weblinks * [http://www.theosophie.de/ Homepage der deutschen Theosophischen Gesellschaft Pasadena] * [http://www.theosociety.org/ Homepage der Theosophischen Gesellschaft Pasadena] (englisch) * Hyperlinkliste zu den Zweigstellen der TG-Pasadena (niederländisch) * Die Theosophische Bewegung 1875-1925 (englisch) * Die Theosophische Bewegung 1875-1950 (englisch) Category:Theosophie Category:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Category:19. Jahrhundert Category:20. Jahrhundert Category:21. Jahrhundert